


Наши тела (и наши души)

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Юри учится любить себя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> омегаверс с пг-13? могу, умею, практикую (а вы какие извращения предпочитаете?)   
> но для меня все еще глобальная проблема написать рейтинг, тем более так, как предполагалось изначально, тем более кинковый омегаверсный рейтинг (я его писала, вы не поверите). так что я ударилась в размышлизмы и страдания. и мне очень-очень жаль :с

Юри учится любить себя.   
  
Это непросто, после стольких лет ненависти, смотреть на себя в зеркало и улыбаться отражению. Так сложно не зажиматься в ответ на касания. Они не принесут боли, они наполнены любовью. Очень трудно. Но Юри старается изо всех сил, для себя и для Виктора.   
  
Но есть столько вещей, которые он ненавидит!   
  
Первая – это, конечно, стереотипы.   
  
Юри – омега. Он узнает это в детстве и сначала не видит в этом проблемы, потому что на самом деле ему без разницы, кем быть. Но каждый божий день ему говорят:   
  
— Юри, ты же омега, веди себя подобающе.   
  
И не то чтобы Юри хулиган и проныра. Но ему надо быть более податливым, более слабым, более милым, чтобы соответствовать. Мама говорит ему, что он замечательный омега, нежный и добрый, мягкий, домашний. Юри знает, что эти слова должны его успокаивать, но они только злят и обижают. Он не хочет быть мягким и домашним. Он хочет на каток, взлетать над льдом и творить историю.   
  
И он выносливее любого альфы, упрямее любого альфы, и он бросает вызов обществу, ступая на дорожку спорта. (Никто не говорит, что омеги не могут быть спортсменами, но стереотипы? Да, пожалуйста).   
  
Тренеры меняются у него один за другим. Ты талантливый омега, Юри, но омега, мы не возьмемся. На соревнованиях ему говорят «впечатляющее для омеги выступление», и живот сводит от обиды и злости. Его баллы выше средних, но они поставлены, словно в качестве подачки. Он выгрызает свои места зубами.   
  
Второе – это никакой свободы.   
  
Журналисты спрашивают его:   
  
— Когда вы встретите своего альфу, вы планируете закончить карьеру?   
  
Бога ради! Ему пятнадцать, он даже еще не перешел во взрослую лигу! Он ничего подобного не планирует, почему он вообще должен планировать что-то подобное? Он любит фигурное катание больше всего на свете, он стремится к своему идеалу и не собирается отступать. И если он когда-нибудь встретит своего альфу, и тот потребует от него уйти из спорта… Юри просто уйдет от альфы. Он не хочет быть с тем, кто перекроет ему кислород.   
  
Когда он говорит об этом, все смеются. Тебе пятнадцать, Юри. Еще не понимаешь жизни, ты не сможешь думать ни о ком другом (ни о чем другом), полюбишь и будешь выполнять все его прихоти. Таков закон природы.   
  
Юри бросает вызов законам природы. Пусть, пусть он ничего не понимает. Но разве должен смысл жизни сводиться к добровольному рабству в чужих руках? К тому, чтобы потерять себя настоящего? Юри не верит. Но ему уже пятнадцать, он пожил немного в этом мире. И он прекрасно знает, что это вполне может оказаться правдой.   
  
Юри начинает избегать альф. А те ну не то чтобы очень сильно заинтересованы в нем. Юри приложил максимум усилий.   
  
И третье… Третье – это запахи.   
  
Они преследуют Юри с самого детства, смешиваются со стереотипами и законами природы. У омеги должен быть сладкий пленяющий аромат, у альфы сильный и резкий, подавляющий все вокруг. Стереотип, Юри его обожает. Он сам пахнет морем и маминой стряпней, и в этом нет никакой пленительной сладости. Это просто еще один из множества запахов.   
  
Но Юри чует, как пахнут другие. От Юко исходит аромат мандаринов и корицы, так приятно, так вкусно и так сильно злит. Юри чувствует агрессию не сам, это инстинкты и это так глупо, что он предпочитает ходить, забив нос специальным спреем. От Такеши пахнет травой, это смешивается с запахом родительского одеколона. Юри практически тошнит.   
  
Он прячет свой собственный запах в таблетках, запирает омежью сущность куда-то в самые глубины своего существа и учится плевать на все в этом мире, что связано со вторым полом. В Америке делать это проще, потому что здесь мало кому есть до этого дело, но оно, порой, неожиданно оказывается всем интересно. Юри борется с этим, не очень успешно, но выходя на лед он раз за разом пытается сообщить: «перед вами не омега, а человек по имени Кацуки Юри, увидьте во мне меня!»   
  
А потом случается Виктор. Виктор всегда был внезапно и вдруг. Он внезапно появился на экране старого телевизора, внезапно для всех оказался альфой, хотя считали его омегой (Юри тогда чуть не выкинулся из окна от разочарования, Виктор был его примером, одним из тех редких омег, что добивались в спорте многого и чьи имена входили в историю, а он взял и оказался альфой), и вот теперь внезапно возник в онсене Ю-топии и заявил, что будет тренером.   
  
Виктор вытаскивает из Юри омегу с каким-то маниакальным упрямством, до боли, до слез, до самоненависти. От Виктора пахнет сладко, не так, как говорит общество, должно пахнуть от альфы. Много молочного шоколада, какой-то фруктовый микс и спелые ягоды клубники. Юри берет этот запах за основу и засыпает с ним, стремится к нему и держится за него всеми силами.   
  
У Виктора нет проблем со стереотипами. Он не мыслит полам, их различиями, но умело на них опирается.   
  
— Если ты омега, — говорит он, когда они в очередной раз тренируют Эрос, — то показывай, что ты омега. Заставляй альф терять голову. Очаровывай их, своди с ума. Пользуйся тем оружием, что вложила в твои руки природа.   
  
Виктор сам по себе природное оружие, и Юри, отбрасывая свою многолетнюю зажатость, позволяет омеге выглянуть, игриво вильнуть бедрами и распространить свой морской запах вокруг. Виктор смотрит на него лишенными всяких мыслей глазами, зачарованный, околдованный, и Юри с удивлением отмечает, что оружие работает.   
  
В обе стороны.   
  
Они падают друг в друга с ужасающей скоростью. Любовь по всем фронтам накрывает с головой, сопротивляться бесполезно. Любовь как ядерный взрыв, уничтожает всех - и своих, и чужих, и землю под ногами. И становится конкретно наплевать за что там война была-то, если не остается ничего.   
  
Юри не хочет, чтобы не осталось ничего. Он только начинает любить лед заново, любить кататься – заново. А теперь, теперь, как приличной омеге, ему нужно уйти из спорта и дать дорогу своему альфе. Стать ему опорой, поддерживать, а не усложнять жизнь.   
  
Юри так сильно это ненавидит. Но Юри должен и он говорит Виктору об этом.   
  
Слезы у Виктора тоже омежьи. Но сталь в его голосе принадлежит альфе, железобетонное желание быть с Юри на одном льду, быть с Юри на равных – это исходит от альфы.   
  
— Если бы я хотел бледную тень, — говорит Виктор, целуя Юри, его пальцы, его руки, его ноги, — я бы никогда не полюбил тебя.   
  
Они внезапно меняются местами, и Виктор оказывается под Юри. Он раскидывается на кровати, разводит ноги и улыбается провокационно. Бери, я твой. У Юри слезы на глазах от этой любви, от жара, от страха и от радости. Он целует-целует Виктора до тех пор, пока есть силы, а потом засыпает рядом, чувствуя умиротворение.   
  
Юри все еще ненавидит предопределенность, себя и общество, но теперь это немного проще, потому что рядом есть Виктор.   
  
Юри любит его больше своей жизни (не так рабски, не так нелепо, как ему говорили), и ради него он готов научиться любить и себя тоже.


End file.
